runescapefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Tool belt
Tool belt er et verktøybelte som du har tilgang til på Worn Equipment skjermen. Det tillater spilleren å bære med seg de mest basiske verktøyene uten at de tar plass i inventory. Dette inkluderer ting som pickaxe, hatchet, hammer, tinderbox, fishing rods, crafting tools og farming tools (Se fullstendig liste lengre nede). Dette kom til spillet 6. Desember 2011 sammen med Money pouch. thumb|Inne i Worn Equipment vinduet finner du tool belt knappen. Alt som legges i Tool Belt har ikke lengre krav for bruk og vekten legges heller ikke til spilleren. Du kan enkelt legge til ting i Tool belt ved å trykke med høyre museknapp på en pickaxe og velge "Add to tool belt" '''funksjonen. Etter en oppdatering fra 13. Mars 2012, alle non-quest items blir automatisk lagt til spillerens '''Tool belt. Når noe er lagt til. blir det værende der permanent og kan ikke hentes ut igjen. Når man dør, blir alt som er i Tool belt værende, selv når man dør i Wilderness. På grunn av Tool belt kan spillerne nå trykke direkte på resources istedet for å måtte trykke på verktøy og så resource. Andre eksempler er når du har skal lage mat er at når du har mus pilen over et tree står det "Chop down tree", som gjør at når du trykker på treet vill du hugge ned treet og du får logs i inventory. Når du har logs i inventory og trykker på dem vil du få opp et vindu med 3 alternativ: - Tinderbox (Legger logs på bakken og tenner på dem)thumb|Hvor du kan bruke mer en bare ett verktøy så kan du velge. - Knife (Brukt til Fletching) - Add to bonefire (brukt for å kunne legge logs direkte på Fire) Tidligere, kunne du kun ha bronze pickaxe og bronze hatchet i Tool belt, som da gjorde det fullstendig ubrukelig for dem som skulle trene woodcutting og mining til høyere nivåer. Etter 17 Juni 2013, ble det mulig å legge til pickaxes og hatches av høyere kvalitet hele veien opp til dragon til Tool belt og dette er i en senere patch blitt omgjort sånn at du kan legge i crystal tools. Legger du til dragon tools eller crystal tools i Tool belt, vil de fungere som en rune, også på free-to-play world. Husk også at du kan ikke legge til member tool til tool belt på en free world. Etter en oppdatering, 8. Juni 2015, om du har alle verktøyene i Tool belt låser du opp titelen Navn the Tool. Items For øyeblikket kan du ha en total av 57 item i Tool belt, delt opp i 6 kategorier. General * Pickaxes - Bronze til Crystal (inkluderer glided pickaxes) (Gjelder ikke for ikke-medlemmer) * Hammer * Chisel * Hatches - Bronze til Crystal * Knife * Tinderbox * Saw * Pestle and mortar * Machete * Watch * Chart * Shears * Noose wand * Sextant * Togns Fishing * Crayfish cage * Fishing rod * Small fishing net * Big fishing net * Fly fishing rod * Harpoon * Lobster pot * Barbarian rod Crafting * Needle * Glassblowing pipe * Amulet mould * Bracelet mould * Necklace mould * Ring mould * Tiara mould * Ammo mould * Bolt mould * Holy mould * Unholy mould * Sickle mould * Chain link mould Farming *Rake *Seed dibber *Spade - brukt for Farming og Treasure Trails *Gardering trowel *Secateurs - inkluderer magic secateurs *Watering can - inkluderer også Magic watering can 'Slayer' *Rock hammer *Salt shaker *Ice shaker *Fungicide shaker *Explosive shaker - Inkluderer også Super explosive shaker (kjøp super explosive flask fra en slayer master , fyll så med 100 rubium ore ) *Slay bell *Crystal chime *Ouroboros pouch *Bonecrusher *Seedicide *Charming imp *Herbicide 'Invention' Denne delen av Tool belt kom ut 25 Januar 2016 *Inventor's Tools *Bag of Materials *Charge pack 'Bruksområdet' Når spilleren har lagt et verktøy i Tool belt. '''så ved handlinger som før krevde at spilleren trykker på verktøyet først, er nå tilgjengelig på ting som kan manipuleres. Som eksempel, kan du med en tinderbox som ligger i '''Tool belt faktisk bare med høyre-museknapp på en logs velge Light logs. for å legge logs på bakken og tenne på dem. Viktig! Pass på at du sjekker hva som skjer når du trykker på ting som ligger i inventory. siden noen handlinger kan plutselig utføres uten at spilleren ønsker å utføre den spesifikke handligen. Som eksempel, et Unicorn horn, trykker du med venstre museknapp på det velger spillet automatisk handlingen "Grind Unicorn horn". Har en spiller med seg flere typer av samme verkøy som for eksempel når du skal kappe treer med dragon hatchet i Tool belt og du bruker en inferno adze som våpen vil spillet automatisk velge å bruke inferno adze, men ved mining så vil spillet velge å bruke dragon pickaxe over inferno adze. 'Begrensede bruksområder og bugs' *Verktøy som du normalt har i Tool belt kan ikke brukes i Dungeoneering . En patch som kom ut 11 April 2012, la til et ekstra Tool belt som brukes på insiden av Daemonheim, som da inneholder alt av verktøy som brukes der, det inkluderer også novite pickaxe og novite hatchet. *Verktøy i Tool belt kan ikke brukes direkte med mange quests som eksempel i fyrtårnet i Horror from the Deep, Bone Key fra Shilo Village, tenne på Ceremonial Brazier i Lunar Diplomacy og når du graver etter saplings i Meeting History. Dette er sikkert ikke meningen, og blir sikkert snart fikset. *En sextant i tool belt kan ikke bli brukt av seg selv, og dermed kan kun brukes ved å høyre-museknapp på en coordinate clue scoll og velge "sextant " handlingen. *Spades som er i Tool belt kan ikke bli brukt hvor som helst, men kun på steder hvor du har handlingen "dig" eller "harvest". Den fungerer heller ikke på vine flower, bush og fruit tree patches på Herbalore Habitat, siden høyre-museknapp kun gir deg en "Clear" handling som vises når avlingene er klar til høsting. I starten kunne du ikke bruke Spade på Treasuer Trails, men det er blitt fikset og du kan grave med høyre-museknapp funksjonen. *Du kan ikke bruke pestle and mortar som du har i tool belt for å grinde Armadyl Shards. Dette er enda ikke fikset. *Når du hugger ned et Evil Tree med en lånt dragon hatchet, bruker du bronze hatchet istedet. *Spade som du har i tool belt kan ikke brukes til å legge i drivstoff til Blast Furnace, grunnen være når du samler in coke så gjør du en spade om til Spade of coke. Hint: Det spawner en spade for den type bruk inærheten. *'VIKTIG!' Husk at det du legger i tool belt er der permanent og kan ikke hentes tilbake. Så tenk deg godt om før du plaserer det der i tilfelle du skal selge det på Grand Exchange eller gi det bort. Eneste unntaket er en glided dragon pickaxe som kan fjernes av Thurgo når du skal prøve å lage en imcando pickaxe. *Man kan ikke bruke en Harpoon fra tool belt om ikke har oppnådd kravene til å fange fisk for hånd. Derfor kan du ikke fange Swordfish med Harpoon i inventory, hvis du ikke har kravene for å kunne fange dem for hånd. 'Trivia' *På dagen de kom ut med en ny oppgave, Shearing Convenience som er en nybegynner oppgave for Lumbridge/Draynor Beginner Tasks for å introdusere tool belt til spillere, ga det en belønning på 500 experience, som gjorde den til den største belønningen for nybegynner oppgaver. *Med den ekstra tool belt, ble mye tingene i inventory som ble brukt for lagring av verktøy plutselig minde brukt, som eksempel, dwarven army axe og quest kit. Senere oppdateringer tillot deg å lagre bedre verktøy i tool belt gjorde at disse ble rett og slett ubrukelige. De tingene som er inkludert men ikke begrenset til: Small cast net , Big Cast net , Barb-tail harpoon , Golden hammer. *En hammer som er lagret i tool belt kan brukes til å ødelegge Bandos døren i God Wars Dungeon.